


You know you love me

by writer171105



Series: Wingnut [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105
Summary: Side piece to “Wingnut”.“Bruce Wayne has a soulmate. He’s known that since he got the words emblazoned on his left forearm when he was 16. However, he still doesn’t know who it is. And it doesn’t matter, because Batman doesn’t have a soulmate.”*I own nothing but the plot. All images used are not mine.*
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wingnut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197296
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1:**

Bruce Wayne has a soulmate. He’s known that since he got the words emblazoned on his left forearm when he was 16. However, he still doesn’t know who it is. And it doesn’t matter, because Batman doesn’t _have_ a soulmate.

It had never really mattered to him, even when he was younger. The death of his parents had brought a lot of darkness to his world, that had only been elevated slightly with the adoption of, first Dick, then all of his other children, and it had progressively grown lighter.

He was quite surprised to find that Dick had The Mark too, a year ago now, and that his soulmate was Barbara. He had to admit, though, that those two were perfect for each other. He couldn’t imagine them with anyone else. It was kind of ironic as well, the first Robin with Batgirl.

Seeing them together made Bruce wonder whether he had made a mistake, not pursuing his own soulmate. But, then again, he was _Batman_. He couldn’t put that person’s life at risk. It was better left alone.

Little did he know that he had already met his soulmate, and that it was only a matter of time before fate brought them together.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

Bruce tried his best not to look bored. Although the galas were necessary to protect his identity, they were an extreme waste of precious time. Not only that, but they were mentally exhausting. Remembering the names of Gotham’s wealthy was an effort, and he knew the boys agreed with him.

He caught Dick and Barbara dancing together amongst the crowd, the newly resurrected Jason watching from the sidelines with a smirk while Tim talked unenthusiastically with some guests. Bruce smiled to himself. He was proud of his boys. 

There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find the one and only Selina Kyle standing there. 

"Selina," he greeted. 

"Bruce," she responded, "Care to dance?" 

"I thought _I_ was supposed to ask _you_ that." 

Selina gave her infamous Catwoman smirk, "Times have changed." 

Bruce smiled, "Alright then." 

The pair walked hand-in-hand onto the dance floor, Selina deciding to lead him firmly next to Dick and Babs, the smirk once again in place. Bruce sighed internally. She and Dick had always gotten on well, probably because of their similar devious traits. 

(Secretly, Dick and Barbara shared a knowing smile.) 

As Bruce and Selina started to dance, a slow song started, and Bruce glanced up to see Jason grinning. _Those boys._

Sometime in the middle of the song, Selina leaned up and whispered into his ear. 

"Are you up for a bit of fun once this is over?" 

" _Selina_ ," Bruce reprimanded. 

She smirked, "You know you love me." 

Both of them took a sharp intake of breath as both of their left forearms began to burn. Selina glanced up at him, as the both pulled up their long sleeves to expose the skin underneath. 

Bruce's Mark was glowing slightly. 

So was Selina's. 

Dick and Barbara glanced over at them and smiled. Barbara grudgingly handed him 20 bucks. 


End file.
